regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akuban Knights: Flashback Episode - Bud: Bud's Life in the Pit
]] Recap Year 1499 It has been a few weeks since Budariousz has become Rahlee's Rank 4 Fighter in Outlast, Drekissin. Bud has a debt of 66 silver. Budariousz is going under the alias of "Alkaros of Highcastle". Rahlee introduces his daughter Stardust to the fighters. Rahlee explains that Stardust is going to place a bet. He wants her to choose one of his main fighters to bet on. Stardust can't decide between Bud and Maipai, so Rahlee has them both fight one-another. It is a close fight, with each dodging each-others blows. Bud is grandstanding to show off for Stardust. Rahlee & Bud don't land any heavy blows, and the fight comes down to many smaller blows eventually landing and both a reduced to half health. Maipai then asks Bud in Akuban if he's had enough, showing he knows Bud is Akuban. Bud acts like he can't speak Akuban and continues the fight. Bud goes for a groin kick, but Maipai blocks it with his knees. The fight is called off. Stardust chooses to wager on Maipai. Rahlee then admonishes Bud for the groin kick during the fight. Wage goes to talk to Bud after the fight, and suggests that Bud get laid at the Brothel. Wage is able to slip out of the Fighting Pits. That night, Wage sneaks Bud out of the Fighting Pits, with Bud making a promise to pay off Guard Danny. For the first time in months, Bud is outside. Wage takes Bud to "Smoke & Mirrors" brothel. Wage pretends to be a "Lord Cage" who has been there before, and gives Bud the alias Buddy. Bud is in awe of the women. The madam suggests the Lady Tianna since this is Bud's first time. Before dawn, Cage brings back Bud back to the Fighting Pits. They get back in time. The next day Rahlee has Maipai warm up fighting with Bud. The real fight in the Colosseum doesn't go well for Maipai. Maipai looks very injureda mean the axe wound to his leg. Bud assists Dr Handrick, but Maipai won't recover from the injury and will probably limp for the rest of his life. Stardust a lot of money on the fight. Maipai loses his Rank 2 status. Wage becomes the new Rank 2 and Bud is made Rank 3. Wage becomes more sombre than usual. Mongo doesn't care. After some training. Bud proposes to Wage that they form a team for the Colosseum. Wage likes the idea. Rahlee sets them up to fight "The Lion" in a 2 v 1 fight in a weeks time. Bud & Wage get to training. Rahlee eventually reveals they are going to fight a Real Lion, and he will be betting hard, so expects them to win. Wage wants to back out of the fight, knowing it is a Lion, since he is there voluntarily. Bud convinces Wage to stay. A week later Bud and Wage enter the Colosseum unarmed. The Lion is released from his chains, and the fight begins. Bud distracts the Lion as Wage goes for a back attack. Bud is clawed. Bud and Wage reduce the Lion to half health. The Lion turns on Wage and knocks him out, and starts to drag the bleeding out Wage. Bud kicks the Lion. The Lion leaves Wage along and attacks Bud. Bud lands a heavy Crotch Kick, knocking the Lion out. Bud stabilises Wage, then notices the cheering crowd. Bud basks in the crowd. Bud and Wage are taken back downstairs. Rahlee congratulates Bud. Bud says the victory was for Stardust. Stardust grows friendly towards towards Bud. Bud is down to 56 silver debt. That night, Guard Danny wakes Bud, saying there are visitors. Guard Danny leads Bud upstairs to Stardust who is at the entrance. Stardust offers 10% of her 200 gold winnings in exchange for sexual satisfaction. Bud accepts, not wanting to die in the Arena. Afterwards Stardust warns Bud that Rahlee will kill him if he finds out. Bud hides his 20 gold. The next day Bud goes visit Wage who is still recovering. Bud says he needs a cover story for how he got the gold. Wage agrees. Wage will meet up with Bud in 3 nights time. Bud goes up to Rahlee and pays off his debt. Rahlee accepts the money, but offers Bud to stay on as a voluntary fighter like Wage. Bud says he doesn't want to stay as an arena fighter, but still needs work. Rahlee offers Bud more unscrupulous work. Bud accepts. NPCs *Rahlee - Male Drekissin Human. Fighter Pimp. Is very strong. *Stardust - Female Drekissin Human. Rahlee's daughtger. *Handrick - Male Human. Doctor, Former Fighter *Danny - Male Fighting Pits Guard *Mongo - Male Half-orc. Rahlee's Rank 1 Fighter. Level 5. *Maipai - Male Mahtavan Human. Rahlee's Rank 2 Fighter. Agile Martial Artist. AC 14. 5 Cha. *Wage - Male Drekissin Human. Rahlee's Rank 3 Fighter. Rage Fighter. Not in Debt. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes